degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25129459-20150329011641
So I got sent a ton of question for my fanfic and Original character Rosa on Tumblr. Here were my answers. 1:What’s your OCs favorite color? Blue. Her first crush was on Billy from Power Rangers. Reason enough. 2: Where does your OC work? When no solving… or at least attempting to solve supernatural murders she works at Covault’s Flowers. 3: What’s your OCs favorite food? Apples. She doesn’t know how to cook and requires little cleaning. 4: Does your OC prefer paper or plastic? Has no real preference. 5: How old is your OC? 17. 6: Does your OC have any supernatural powers? None that I currently know of. 7: Is your OC in a relationship? Hah! Oh wait, you were serious. 8: What are some of your OCs strengths? Her ability to think a situation through and magical researching abilities. 9: What are some of your OCs weaknesses? Herself. Over thinks everything. Her emotions. Lots and lots of things. 10: What is your OCs favorite outfit? Something that’s easy to wear and can pass the Lydia Martin inspection. 11: What is your OCs spirit animal? Otters. Because otters are bomb af. 12: Is your OC sexually active? HAH! Again, you were serious? 13: What is your OCs earliest memory? Dance class with her mom as a kid. 14: Does your OC have a cell phone? If so, what kind? Probably an Iphone. Like all the other teeny boppers. 15: What makes your OC angry? When someone spoils a book. You will die if you do that to her. Stiles pisses her off for all the right reasons. That sociopath in her head named Claire. 16: When is your OCs favorite time of year? Winter because she has no reason to got out. 17: How long can your OC hold their breath? Why would I know that? 18: What kind of underwear does your OC wear? That’s her business. 19: Does your OC prefer plaid or polka dots? PLAID. She HATES polka dots. 20: What’s your OCs favorite kind of pizza? She’s that one friend who pisses everyone off by getting the vegetarian pizza. 21: Who is your OCs best friend? Oddly enough Malia Tate. 22: Has your OC ever killed someone? Probably not. 23: Whats your OCs biggest secret? She keeps all of her mommy porn under her bed in those reusable bags. 24: What does your OC smell like? A freaking flower shop. 25: What time of year does your OC prefer? Didn’t I already answer this question? Refer to question 16. 26: Is your OC a human or an animal? Human. 27: What languages does your OC speak? English. An A- worth of French. 28: Does your OC like anime? Sailor Moon. Halloween. Three years running, 29: Can your OC swim? She lives in land locked Beacon Hills. She’ll be fine. 30: What does your OC choose to do about the, er, hair down there? She likes a hairless cat. Holy shit… that was completely unintentional. 31: Does your OC believe in fairies? Werewolves and witches are real so… yeah probably 32: Did your OC go to college? What did they major in? Still in high school. She has yet to figure that out yet. 33: Are your OCs parents dead? As far as she’s concerned no. 34: Is your OC religious? Ehhhh. 35: How flexible is your OC? Extremely. Paying attention now Stiles. 36: What turns your OC on? Thin, lanky, big brown eyes, brunette, one to two inches taller, sarcastic, has a few cute moles here and there….. wait a minute. 37: What was your OCs first word? Hi. That’s it. 38: Does your OC have any pets? She cannot handle another living creature. 39: Who is your OCs biggest enemy? Herself. 40: What is the craziest thing your OC has done? Do you not remember her solving supernatural murders. 41: What is your OCs motto about life? “Self-love is a good thing but self-awareness is more important. You need to once in a while go ‘Uh, I’m kind of an asshole.’” 42: Does your OC drink coffee or tea? Tea 43: Who is your OCs biggest hero? Alma Covault. The one person who didn’t cry during the Titanic. 44: What color eyes does your OC have? Blue. 45: Does your OC like reading? She reads mommy porn. She like to read. 46: Is your OC loyal? Extremely. She takes friendship seriously. 47: Does your OC tolerate violence? Only if she’s causing it. 48: What social class is your OC from? Upper middle. 49: What country was your OC born in? The magical land that is America. 50: Does your OC cry easily? Nope. It takes a lot. If you are able to make her cry than you are by far the worst person in existence. 51: What is your OCs favorite genre of music? Indie pop. 52: How does your OC feel about insects? She’s rather indifferent. 53: What is your OCs sexual orientation? Stiles-sexual 54: Does your OC smoke? No. 55: What gender is your OC? Let me check. Yep, female. 56: What kind of clothes does your OC wear? Solid colors, skinny jeans and a beanie. 57: Would you call your OC adventurous? I could. She’s breaking out of her shell. 58: Is your OC introverted or extroverted? Introverted. 59. What is the first thing that someone would notice about your OC? How freakin tall she is. I think she’s like 5′10. Like what the hell. I’m not even that tall. 60: Does your OC enjoy nature? No. Give her a warm blanket and Netflix and she’s happy.